I Am The New President
by Reisydah
Summary: While things have been pretty hectic lately, I heard you've elected a new president. [Do read and review! This is my first so...]


Hello, everyone!

My name is Rei and after a year of not writing, I've decided to write again! This is just something that popped in my head and I thought, "Hell, why not?" Do forgive me if my writing style is crappy or if there are any grammatical errors, I've been on a one-year period hiatus. Heheh

So I've recently visited the Maid-Sama! Wiki and I quickly noticed that Tora wasn't president of Miyabigaoka Academy anymore… and the new president is a girl [yes..] I don't read the manga anymore so I'm not so sure if they've introduced her character yet [wasn't shown in the Wiki though]. If they haven't, then this is my time to create her [shades on bro] and if they have, I will recreate her.

I've been avidly watching SNK/AoT and because I just love Petra (Yes, I've watched ep 21 & 22), I've decided to borrow her name for my protagonist. I won't promise that my character is anything like Petra but I think she might share the same hairstyle and hair color.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

"Petra, would you like to join me when I attend a ceremony this Saturday evening?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Igarashi-san. I have a tight schedule."

It was plainly too obvious that this newly elected president had absolutely no interest in joining him. The way she answered him almost immediately and how she did not bother to stop with her work to even look at him were palpable signs she had no intention of even giving his offer a second thought.

But what struck Tora was not how she dared to refuse his company. No – it was how she could politely and elegantly refuse without signaling a hint of interest in either her voice or her face. Tora knew she paid him attention, she always did. So why was he not bothered that his company was refused when it was he himself who so generously offered it?

Was it because he had already guessed her answer? Or maybe he was forcing himself to not be bothered?

Tora placed a chair opposite to her and nonchalantly sat down. Petra, on the other hand, did not look or even glance at him: still too focused on all the papers she had to carefully read through and sign. Tora decided to lean in closer and his fingers started to tap the desk, giving off a slow, rhythmic beat.

"So, Petra," Tora started slowly, studying the poised figure sitting before him. "Tell me, what do you think of me?"

Petra continued signing the papers carefully. "Judging from all our past conversations," There was an audible pause. "I would say you're a likeable fellow."

Tora was _just_ satisfied with her answer. He smirked to himself when he heard her say the word 'likeable', callously thinking of ways to twist its meaning.

Tora then decided to raise a hand to his face as he suavely placed his chin over it. "I'm a likeable fellow, huh?" A tint of amusement was apparent in his voice. "Well, what do you like most about me?"

Much to his surprise, in response, Petra had finally put down her pen and looked at him. "The way you carry yourself," she answered, smiling faintly.

Tora knew that he should not be surprised – he was perfectly aware of the strong, authoritive and _falsely,_ gentlemanly aura or presence he gave off to those who surround him.

So why now did he feel so taken aback at what this girl just said to him?

Was it because he had always acknowledged her as someone whose presence was somewhat on par with his?

Or did Tora not expect her give him such an answer?

In a slightly concerned tone, Tora heard the newly elected president sitting before him say - "Is something wrong?"

Tora snapped back into reality and realized he had been absorbed in his train of thoughts for far too long. "Oh, sorry," he said, appearing to be embarrassed as he leaned back into his chair.

After he regained comfort in his seat, Tora turned to a slightly confused Petra. He smiled warmly, "Thank you, Petra."

Petra gave him a small nod before she returned to reading through some more papers. This sight made Tora chuckle softly to himself. He then took a glance at his watch and noted that it was already late.

He turned to Petra. "Shouldn't you be going home?"

"A few more papers and I'm done," she replied immediately. "Besides, I'll just walk home after I've finished."

Tora raised a perfectly arched brow at her. "But it's already dark. Aren't you afraid of the _danger_ that lurks in every corner?"

Tora made sure that the very last words of his sentence were spoken slowly and clearly, just so the expected effect would dawn upon her.

"You know," he continued huskily as a playful smirk followed. "I could send you home-"

But Tora stopped abruptly when he caught the sight of a suddenly tensed Petra.

"If by _danger,_ you mean thieves," Petra started shaking her head gravely. "I assure you, I have nothing on me."

"Then what about-"

"Rapists?" She guessed immediately. Petra tilted her head, her small hand curled into a fist as she locked eyes with Tora. "That's just a rape myth."

Tora quirked an eyebrow - "Rape myth?"

Petra narrowed her eyes at him, almost as if she was ridiculing Tora. "Rapists don't wait in the bushes or lurk in dark alleyways as they stalk their victim, Igarashi-san." She paused. "Well, most rapists don't."

"So, you're not worried about walking home this late at night?"

She shook her head with ease. "Statistics have proven that 73% of rapists are people the victims are already acquainted with and _not _strangers so, yes." With that, she returned to carefully signing the very few papers she had left.

Tora smirked at her answer and leaned in closer until he was only a few inches away from her face. "But that doesn't mean you won't encounter the 27% tonight."

"And I'm done!" Petra announced as she signed the last sheet of papers. Standing up and completely ignoring Tora, Petra smiled pleasantly at the stacks of freshly-signed papers she held in her small hands. Rearranging the papers neatly into specific files and putting it into her bag, she then turned to Tora and smiled politely.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Out of respect, she gave a slight bow and like always, carried a sense of elegance as she walked to the door.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Petra."

Petra, however, was already out the door but you could still see her small hand clasping the gilded doorknob.

"I think you should too."

As the silence bore upon him and with nothing else to do, Tora decided to stand up and walk to the chair (which formerly belonged to him) that the newly elected president was sitting in. He could still feel her warmth. Tora thought carefully to himself about what she could have meant.

Could she be plotting against him? With the advantage of those aloof eyes of hers, she did seem like the type of woman who would harbor some unsuspecting tricks up her sleeve.

His eyebrows furrowed.

_I think you should too._

The sentence played over and over again in his mind, like a broken record player. Tora could feel himself wanting to know what she meant, almost to the point of desperation. He did not know much about Petra, only that he saw her as a sophisticated yet aloof young lady. The newly elected president did not bear the fiery spirit Misaki Ayuzawa has nor was she submissive like any other woman he had met. But why did she strike him so?

Was it because she was somewhat indifferent towards him?

Or was it because she treated him the same way like she would to any other person?

But Tora refused to see himself as _any other person. _Surely he was not in her eyes.

Feeling utterly frustrated, he took out his cell from his pocket with much haste and rang Maki.

Maki, as expected, answered in a split second - "Yes, Igarashi-san?"

Tora breathed in slowly and naturally a devious smile had formed.

"I want you to do something for me."

* * *

That's all, guys. It's really short but this is something that came right off the bat. Did you guys enjoy it? Well, I hope you did. It was fun writing after such a long time. But I'm not so sure if I should continue though… If there are any errors or criticism, shoot. Cause, hell, why not?

Well, till the next time!

ReIsydah


End file.
